


Pray to God

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: You succeeded. The heavenly blue of the sky has remained in tact. But now you must gaze up towards the sky with the lingering shadow of the fallen angel who dragged you down.





	Pray to God

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I PLAYED THROUGH WMTSB III RIGHT WHEN IT DROPPED AND I'M 69966996% EMO BECAUSE OF MY BELOVED BELIAL (AND THAT HE'S NOT PLAYABLE BECAUSE I'VE RESISTED A L L THE GACHA TEMPTATION FOR HIS NASTY ASS)
> 
> ALSO I REALLY LUV "PRAY TO GOD" BY CALVIN HARRIS & HAIM SO I'VE BEEN MEANING TO WRITE SOMETHING BASED OFF OF IT AND THERE COULDN'T HAVE BEEN A BETTER TIME--AS IN MY CURRENT BELIAL-INDUCED EMO-NESS
> 
> ANYWAY I HOPE U ENJOY ! ! !

The sky was still blue so all was well in the world.

Afternoon breezes with delightful chills, fluffy white clouds that floated on endlessly, the light of the sun gleaming throughout the horizon to signify another passing day.

Time was still going forward, the future open yet promising.

Even if your fate was just so uncertain.

You and your beloved crew fought valiantly against the accursed crimson that threatened to poison the pure heavenly blue of the sky. Belial's scheme to bring about Lucillius's grand finale was thwarted at last, bringing peace to all skydwellers.

There was much reason to celebrate.

Even if you couldn't join your friends, your crew.

The final stand against Lucilius lead to the crumbling of Pandemonium's foundation. Escape was crucial, but your body and mind were weighed so heavily down with exhaustion from the battle. Still, the safety of the others were first and foremost on your mind, even as the floor distintegrated beneath you.

At this point, trying to remember back then was like gazing out into the fog, but one moment you were pushing Lyria right towards Katalina's arms out of desperation to ensure the young girl's safety.

The next you were falling, the calls, the cries, the screams of your name ringing through your ear, only to become a distant and fading whisper as you plummeted down.

As your vision turned dark, the sudden sensation of sturdy warmth pressing against and encasing around your body was the last yet comforting sensation you felt before your consciousness drifted away.

When you woke up, your body still felt burdened, the ache of battle lingering, much like the warmth you felt during your fall. However, once your eyes trailed over only to quickly and frantically gaze up and down just where the source of that heat came from, you were horrified.

And the shift of your tremble only kept you locked and caged in place.

Thus began the uncertainty of your future.

The blue sky still remained as it was just like before, but it seemed so far and distant from the grassy surface you were currently laying upon. Since you did fall from within the span of the Crimson Horizon, any rescue efforts for your sake would be a tumultuous one. The surrounding landscape was reminiscent of Zinkenstill, the peace of being back home. However the wicked smirk and that hovered just above you and the heavy, thick muscled figure that continued to cage you to the ground served as reminders for the bleak outlook to your current position.

Your body was imprisoned within the unwavering, possessive hold of arms that still bore the insignia of the Avatar. _He_ couldn't have you running away from him after all. There was nary a moment when his crimson eyes--one forever bearing a sclera of onyx--ever drifted off of you. Watching your expression twist with conflicted feelings of shame and pleasure kept him overstimulated with arousal, of which he exerted by furiously burying his cock deep inside you.

That same devious smile moved closer towards your face just before you felt the hot, rough texture of his tongue dragging over your neck. More bites and suckles followed after, ever eager to travel down towards your chest to mar your skin, continuing to brand your skin as means to claim. After all, if the two of you were to continue to find existence in this new world, measures had to be taken to show who had ownership over you.

It was the least you could do as compensation, given how it was quite frustrating that you ruined and tarnished his plans. Your new role as his brand new toy was the best and most ideal way to apologize, with you now reduced taking his cum in or on wherever he saw fit.

Though, given the heavy, creamy loads that continued to seep out of your core, he was still all too excited and eager to pound away right in-between your thighs, enjoying each squeal he drew from your lips in tandem to the obscenely perverse noise of his balls slapping against your ass.

You could still gaze up to the blue sky at least, of which you could find comfort in knowing you were successful. However, the longer that _he_ remained above you, the longer you remained cast within his shadow, the effect of which could be seen and felt by your hips bucking up to meet his thrusts.

The sky was still blue, but soon enough, your world would consist of nothing and no one else but Belial.


End file.
